Esto que nos une
by RenOkumura
Summary: AU/Riren. Eren es un vampiro quien junto con su familia apoyan a los caza vampiros; Levi es el mejor cazador de toda la historia. Cuando una serie de extrañas muertes azota el Instituto María y Levi se ve obligado a infiltrarse como estudiante para investigarlas, Eren quien siente un odio no declarado se une a esta investigación y lo que alguna vez los separo ahora los une.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan pertenecen a Hajime Isayama y a Studio WIT, yo solo soy una amante del yaoi que escribe humildes historias para saciar sus bajos instintos de ver a Levi y Eren juntos uwu**

**Advertencia: |Yaoi/BL/Slash/relación hombre x hombre| Shojo-ai/fem!Slash| Palabras anti sonantes| Posible lemon| OoC| Violencia ocasional| Drama, Romance (?), Angst| Si no te gusta alguno de los temas antes mencionados te invito cordialmente a que te retires y busques algo más de tu agrado, por el contrario y si te quedaste a leer te digo que lo disfrutes.**

**Aclaraciones: Levi en este fanfic es cerca de 7 años mayor que Eren por eso el que lo obliguen a ser un estudiante y matricularse en María, ya que no aparenta su verdadera edad y se ve más joven (Levi-sama díganos su secreto para seguir viéndonos jóvenes) además el Eren que quiero trabajar es uno más sádico, espero que no me maten ;A;**

**Notas:**

**Se supone que no debería alargarme demasiado con las notas porque no te permite hacerlo pero #YOLO, la verdad es que la idea original para este fanfic era hacer una adaptación del primer libro de la saga Medianoche…hasta que me di cuenta que no puedo hacer adaptaciones D: -se deprime-, además de que no es bueno que esta escritora se dedique a ver MMD's de SnK hasta muy altas horas de la noche. Espero que les agrade este proyecto y espero comentarios que me alienten a seguir escribiendo o críticas constructivas sobre lo que debo mejorar (puesto que no tengo quien betee la historia, si alguien después quiere ser mi beta déjenme un MP en mi perfil). La verdad espero mucho que les guste la historia. Ahora si nos leemos abajo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1. **

Vampiros. Seres majestuosos –si claro- que se alimentan de sangre. Se cree que no resisten la luz solar, el ajo, el agua bendita, el fuego y que se les puede matar con una estaca de madera enterrada en el pecho, a la altura del corazón. Muchas leyendas dicen que estos maravillosos seres–de nuevo, si claro- solo salen de noche a buscar una nueva presa.

La verdad es que esas son puras mentiras, los vampiros no son así. Los vampiros son más bien seres humanos que no pueden morir –aunque realmente si mueren de manera natural, es solamente que ellos envejecen con una rapidez mucho menor a la de un humano normal- y todas las debilidades que se cree que poseen, son puros mitos.

.

_Berlín, Alemania._

_Ubicación: confidencial. Hora: 10:30 pm Fecha: 13 de abril_

-Con una mierda Erwin, ya te dije que aunque me esté jugando el puto pellejo no. No voy a hacer semejante cosa para investigar las extrañas muertes cercanas al Instituto María. Te recuerdo que tengo casi 23 años y nadie se creería semejante mentira.- seguía reclamando un joven de baja estatura, cabello negro azabache con un corte militar y de ojos platinados. Su nombre es Rivaille, aunque sus amigos le dicen Levi y es el mejor caza vampiros de toda la historia.

-Es la quinta vez que te lo digo, Levi. Son órdenes de los de arriba y no puedes desobedecerlos.- repetía un rubio mucho más alto que el azabache y de penetrantes ojos azules que en ese momento estaba sobándose las sienes. Él era Erwin Smith, compañero –y amigo de Rivaille, aunque este no lo admitiría nunca-.

-Por el amor de Dios, sabes que el hijo de Grisha está estudiando en María. Imagínate que pasaría si por alguna razón se entera que un caza vampiros esta infiltrado en la misma escuela que su hijo…se armaría una buena. El punto es, que es más fácil investigar en los alrededores del instituto que hacer que entre como un estudiante más, no quiero imaginar que pasaría con toda la organización si el gran Grisha Yeager deja de darnos el apoyo y los fondos necesarios para seguir cazando vampiros que son realmente peligrosos.- argumentó el más bajo.

Si, la discusión duró bastante tiempo más, de hecho fueron varias horas las que duró la misma desde que las órdenes mandadas por escrito en una carta a Erwin y Rivaille diciendo expresamente que:

_13 de abril._

_A quien corresponda._

_Se les informa a los elemento, Erwin Smith y Lance Corporal Rivaille que, al demostrar ser los mejores elementos con los que cuenta la Organización de la Espada Ensangrentada, deben acatar las órdenes que se anexan en esta carta al pie de la letra, recordándoles así que, cualquier objeción al cumplimiento de su labor es sinónimo de ser condenado a la pena de muerte._

_Sin más por el momento que informar, enviamos un cordial saludo y anexamos las órdenes especificadas en este escrito._

_Atentamente._

_Los líderes de la Organización Ensangrentada._

Esa maldita carta no era más que una patada en el culo. Y eso no era todo, cuándo ambos sacaron la hoja que venía anexa en el mismo sobre esa patada se volvió un dolor punzante en el culo. Y es que con una mierda, que te pidan que te infiltres en una escuela llena de adolescentes hormonales e inmaduros para investigar las extrañas muertes que se han presentado en los últimos días era algo inaudito…menos si a Rivaille le habían ordenado expresamente tomar el papel de un estudiante, y todo por su estatura y físico que no aparentaba la verdadera edad que tiene.

No fue hasta que Hanji, una de sus compañeras entro a la misma sala en la que ambos continuaban discutiendo las órdenes dadas, de hecho, una parte importante que no se especificó en la carta es que ella también estaría involucrada en el mismo asunto.

-Ya dejen de pelear por culpa de una simple carta.- dijo –No puedo creer el hecho de que se les haya olvidado que yo también voy con ustedes.- suspiró pesadamente. –En fin, el pequeño Levi volverá a sus días de escuela y utilizará un lindo uniforme de estudiante y que decir de ti Erwin.- señaló al mencionado. –Sé que te verás muy atractivo con ropa más formal dando clases de Historia Universal a un grupo de jóvenes que seguramente van a respetarte y admirarte por ese gran porte que tienes.- terminó de decir Hanji quien a su vez fue golpeada fuertemente por Rivaille en la boca del estómago haciéndole caer por la momentánea falta de aire.

-Deja de decir tonterías y di el verdadero motivo por el que estás aquí, maldito loca desquiciada.- respondió Levi de manera cortante.

-Ya, ya. La verdad es que me mandaron a avisarles que yo también voy a infiltrarme en el Instituto María. Y por cierto Levi.- se acercó al más bajo. –No debes preocuparte porque Grisha se entere de que estamos en la misma escuela que su hijo, de hecho el mismo fue el que solicitó de favor que se investiguen las repentinas muertes que han ocurrido en los alrededores de la misma. Ya no puedo soportar el hecho de que volveremos a ver al pequeño Eren después de tantos años.- gritó emocionada la de lentes ganándose una patada por parte de Levi.

Después de un rato en el que Erwin y Hanji le lavaron el cerebro –por decirlo de alguna forma- a Levi para que aceptase la misión, al fin y al cabo su vida estaba en riesgo si no aceptaba hacerlo –cosa que al principio le valía una mierda-.

Rivaille solamente se preguntaba porque seguía junto a esos dos que algún día –o eso decía él- le harían perder el juicio y terminaría en un manicomio junto a la loca de Hanji.

En fin, después de la semejante proeza que significaba convencer –o más bien obligar- a Levi, los tres se retiraron a descansar, lo más seguro es que mañana les despertarían temprano para comenzar con los preparativos previos a la misión, como el buscar un lugar lo suficientemente espacioso para que los tres pudieran llevar una vida de "amigos que viven juntos para que los gastos de la renta sean menores" y arreglar el papeleo correspondiente a lo que sería su nueva vida a partir de ese momento.

-Sigo pensando que todo esto es una mierda, pero ya no puedo dar marcha atrás.- dijo Rivaille dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

A veces se preguntaba porque aceptó el unirse a aquella organización, y el por qué diablos aceptó la propuesta de Grisha –al que consideraba un padre por sacarlo de las calles- para unirse. De todas formas era feliz aunque no lo demostrará abiertamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ok, no me gusta del todo el resultado, pero de todas las veces que reescribí es la que me agrada. Supongo que todo se escucha mejor en mi mente (además de que me es difícil plasmar todas mis ideas) pero en fin. Espero que en verdad les haya gustado este prólogo por así decirlo y recibir lindos reviews que me alienten a seguir escribiendo.**

**Espero poder actualizar semanalmente mínimo, la verdad preferiría hacerlo cada tercer día pero siento que serpia algo excesivo, no solo para mí, sino para todos los que vayan a leer, pero prometo que si tengo un capítulo nuevo antes de tiempo subirlo.**

**Y para aquellos que siguen o conocen mi otra historia, no sé cuándo pueda actualizarla, estoy pasando por un bloqueo que espero sea temporal y no me obligue a mandar al hiatus permanente el fic.**

**Sería todo por hoy, y sé que sonará desesperado, pero usser de un Eren so ukeable busca partner para rolear shaoi jar (?), si estás interesado el link de mi perfil de rol en FB se encuentra en mi perfil uwu y déjame un mensaje diciendo que atiendes a mi desesperado llamado de encontrar partner C':**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentados me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, yo solo los utilizo para saciar mis deseos fujoshis de ver a muchos personajes juntos ;A;**

**Advertencia: |Yaoi/BL/Slash/relación hombre x hombre| Shojo-ai/Fem!Slash| Lenguaje anti sonante| Ligero (?) OoC| Violencia ocasional (?)| Posible gore (?)| Lemon en algún futuro no tan lejano (?)|Si alguno de estos temas te es ofensivo o no te gusta te pido de la manera más amable a que busques otro fanfic que sea de tu agrado, en cambio, si decidiste quedarte por favor disfruta de tu lectura.**

**Hola, otra vez yo viniendo a crear pánico (?) La verdad es que no xD pero espero crear una vaga idea de lo que es el fic en si con este capítulo, espero no decepcionarles. Por cierto, les doy gracias a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de dejar un comentario, de ponerla en sus favoritos y de dejar alertas, me hacen molto, molto felice ;A; y también le agradezco infinitamente a aquellos que se han dado el tiempo de leer la historia u/w/u ustedes hacen posible que no llegue a un estado depresivo (?) por la falta de lectores, yo sé que en este fandom todos se aman aunque discutan por las diferentes parejas (como en todos los fandoms). En fin, no me alargo más y nos leemos abajo con más notas que a nadie le interesan C':**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

Cazadores de vampiros. Durante muchos años se ha dicho que estos se dedican a cazar a los seres más majestuosos –si claro- que pueden existir. En los libros y leyendas se nos ha dicho que utilizan las debilidades de los vampiros en su contra para eliminarlos, lo cual es solo un mito.

Estas personas se dedican únicamente a cazar vampiros que han perdido el control, vampiros de bajo nivel que requieren constantemente de sangre para sobrevivir y que en algún punto perdieron la cordura; lo métodos utilizados actualmente varían dependiendo de la presa, pero el más utilizado es dispararles a la cabeza o en el pecho a la altura del corazón, cortar la nuca o cortarles la cabeza terminando así con su sufrimiento.

.

_Berlín, Alemania._

_Ubicación: Alrededores del Instituto María._

_Fecha: 16 de abril_

_Hora: 6:30 am_

La escena era horrible y no apta para personas sensibles. Y es que, no era nada sencillo, ni siquiera para ella el estar viendo tal espectáculo.

Cuerpos desmembrados con los rostros desfigurados al punto de quedar irreconocibles, charcos de sangre adornaban lo que antes era un hermoso campo de verde pasto, un poco más lejos se encontraban varios intestinos que habían pertenecido a los cuerpos ahora fríos y sin vida. Todos los cuerpos coincidían en algo, y es que a pesar de la insistencia de separar las cabezas de lo que antes era una persona rebosante de vida, no se podía ocultar el hecho de que en el cuello se podían encontrar heridas pertenecientes a un par de colmillos, que aunque no era el único lugar del cuerpo en dónde podían verse, era en el que más se marcaron las heridas de lo que seguramente dio fin a la vida de todas esas personas.

Cerca de diez cuerpos eran los que se encontraban y que ella trataba de ocultar; Mikasa ya le había dicho antes que dejará de hacer eso, pero aun así no le hizo caso y continuo asesinando gente inocente que en algún momento le había hecho sentir mal y que no merecía vivir. Este era el asesinato más grande que cometía en una sola noche en los alrededores de la escuela que asistía; todos compartían algo en común, eran parte de los estudiantes humanos del Instituto María.

No se sentía arrepentida ni triste por aquellas personas a las que había asesinado momentos antes, para que hacerlo si así era ella. Así es Annie Leonhartd, una joven descendiente de un clan de vampiros de nivel medio.

-Todos se merecían morir de esta forma. Malditos hijos de puta.- escupió a todos los cuerpos que ya había reunido para después echar gasolina y prender todos los cadáveres que en poco quedarían reducidos a cenizas.

Vaya muerte tan cruel les había dado la rubia de frío semblante, pero para ella todos se merecían morir de esa forma. Incluida a la que creía su mejor amiga, una joven de nombre Mina Carolina.

Lo que Annie no sabía es que Mikasa la observaba a lo lejos, con un semblante de preocupación y enojo juntos. La pelinegra sabía que en cualquier momento los de la orden la atraparían y le darían una peor muerte que la de las víctimas de la rubia y eso es lo que menos quería, pero aun así su pareja le había obligado a decirle a su padre lo que estaba pasando en los alrededores de la escuela y del constante peligro que corrían los estudiantes comunes y corrientes si esto continuaba así.

-Sé lo que has sufrido Annie, pero por favor, detente. No quiero sufrir aún más cuando los de la orden lleguen hasta ti. Por favor.- susurró la pelinegra al aire haciendo que el mismo se llevase sus palabras lentamente.

.

_Berlín, Alemania._

_Ubicación: Hogar de los Yeager_

_Fecha: 24 de abril_

_Hora: 6:45 am y contando._

Ya llevaban cerca de 10 días viviendo con los Yeager, y es que, por órdenes directas de los altos mandos se vieron obligados a vivir bajo el mismo techo de los vampiros más poderosos en toda Alemania y a quienes les deben el hecho de tener "trabajo" por decirlo de alguna forma.

El hogar de los Yeager no es más que una acogedora mansión de terminados clásicos y contemporáneos mezclados en armonía, de paredes de color crema que resaltan con las terminaciones en tonos café oscuro y el piso de madera a juego con las terminaciones. También tiene varias habitaciones para huéspedes sin contar la de los habitantes de la mansión, una piscina techada junto al patio, un gimnasio en donde podían practicar y ejercitarse todo lo necesario y eso no es todo, la mansión cuenta además con tres cocheras para que entren dos autos en cada una y el despacho del señor Grisha Yeager.

-Rivaille, llevas 15 minutos bañándote, entiendo tu afección a la limpieza pero el desayuno está casi listo.- se escuchó a Hanji decir fuera del baño de la habitación del azabache.

-Sí, sí. Bajo en 15 minutos más a desayunar.- respondió el otro gritando para que la de cabellos cobrizos le escuchará a la perfección.

Tal como lo prometió, exactamente a las 7:00 de la mañana ya estaba en el comedor, sentado en medio de Hanji y Erwin esperando a que los sirvientes les sirvieran el desayuno y esperando a los otros jóvenes que ,como cada mañana desde que vivían ahí, compartían la mesa con ellos tres. Pocos minutos después se escucharon los pasos del hijo de los Yeager y de la joven de cabellos negros que es su hermana adoptiva.

-Mikasa, es la quinta vez que te digo que no, no es necesario que me sigas para ver si estoy bien. Recuerda que ya no soy un niño y que puedo cuidarme solo.- se escucharon los reclamos del castaño quien iba peleando con la pelinegra –como todas las mañanas desde que las extrañas muertes habían dado inicio-.

-Parece que hoy Eren esta rebosante de energía como siempre.- chilló Hanji ganándose un puñetazo en las costillas que no le impidió seguir riendo por un buen rato.

Después de que la discusión de Eren y Mikasa continuara por un rato más en el pasillo de afuera, ambos por fin entraron al comedor en dónde tomaron sus respectivos lugares y esperaron a que el desayuno les fuese servido a la brevedad. Una vez así todos comenzaron a degustar los alimentos de ese día.

.

Una vez ya en la entrada de la escuela y como parte de la rutina desde hacía ya unas cuantas semanas, se les pidió, tanto a alumnos como profesores y directivos, mostrar su identificación que los acredita como parte de la comunidad escolar del afamado Instituto María. Cabe destacar que desde que los directivos se enteraron de que algo o más bien alguien, estaba ocasionando pánico entre los estudiantes –sobre todo aquellos que son humanos- solamente se le permitía la entrada a aquellos estudiantes "especiales" que contarán con la identificación y un permiso firmado por sus tutores legales para que pudieran continuar con sus estudios.

-¿Qué clase te toca, Eren?- preguntó Mikasa al castaño.

-Historia y después Álgebra.- respondió el otro.

Por otro lado, Erwin y Rivaille se encontraban hablando sobre los planes que tenían esa noche para dar inicio a la investigación sobre las misteriosas muertes que habían ocurrido en días anteriores a su llegada como infiltrados a María.

-Recuerda Erwin, hoy en la noche en el patio principal. Creo que ahí hay algo que no cuadra del todo.- dijo el azabache para después dirigirse a su salón.

.

_Berlín, Alemania_

_Ubicación: Alrededores del Instituto María- Patio principal_

_Fecha: 24 de abril_

_Hora: 11:30 pm_

Y ahí se encontraban los tres. Observando y prestando la mayor atención posible a los posibles cambios en el lugar, pero después de casi dos horas no habían encontrado nada.

-Parece que nuestro amigo ha sabido esconder bien toda la evidencia.- dijo Levi con molestia.

-Eso parece enanin. Aunque hay algo que me molesta desde hace rato, como si alguien nos estuviese viendo desde que llegamos.- le respondió Hanji a lo lejos.

-Yo también tengo la misma sensación desde que llegamos. Como si alguien nos hubiese estado esperando.- esta vez habló Erwin.

-Cállense y sigan buscando pistas con una mierda.- les reprendió el más bajo. Aunque él también tenía esa sensación de que lo observaban, pero ni aunque le pagasen un millón de euros aceptaría tal cosa.

La verdad es que sí, alguien les estaba observando, esperando el momento en el que se fueran para acercarse al lugar en el que los tres caza vampiros se encontraban para encontrar pistas que le ayudaran a llegar al asesino de los que alguna vez llego a considerar sus amigos, y es que, para Eren Yeager el que esos tres regresaran a su vida no era más que un obstáculo con su venganza.

-Sal de dónde quiera que te escondas mocoso, sé que eres tú. Sigues siendo malo para esconderte.- gritó Levi.

Una vez que Eren salió de su escondite, el techo de uno de los edificios desde donde se dejó caer elegantemente, se posicionó frente al azabache.

-Realmente pensé que me descubrirías mucho antes. Supongo que estás perdiendo el toque o me estoy volviendo mejor.- respondió Yeager.

-No me jodas mocoso. ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?- preguntó el otro.

-Lo mismo que tú y tus amigos. Decidí investigar los alrededores del instituto. Por cierto, ¿sabías que el olor a piel quemada tarda bastante tiempo en disiparse por completo? Lo mismo pasa con el olor a sangre, aunque por el aroma puedo suponer que el último asesinato fue hace poco más de una semana, está comenzando a apestar a sangre putrefacta.- respondió Eren con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Aunque todavía no hayas tomado la sangre de nadie tus habilidades de vampiro han comenzado a despertar. Yo que tú me cuidaba, no vaya a ser que algún día pierdas control de ti mismo y lastimes a alguien importante para ti.- le dijo Rivaille.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y hasta aquí sé quedan (?) No me arrepiento de dejarles en suspenso porque así soy yo, la verdad me costó bastante trabajo ir incluyendo a otros personajes y tuve que reescribir dos veces el capítulo porque no me convencía del todo, de hecho el final fue reescrito por lo menos unas tres veces ;A; pero ya me dejo de lamentaciones que tengo mayores problemas en este momento como que se me están acabando las vagaciones QwQ.**

**En fin, espero no crear mucha confusión por mis enormes saltos en el tiempo y mi poca explicación sobre algunas cosas que ustedes consideran importantes pero que para mí no son realmente relevantes en la historia. De todas formas mientras a ustedes les guste yo soy feliz y tal vez en un futuro no tan lejano pueda ir aclarando todas sus dudas conforme vaya avanzando la historia.**

**Ya por último, si realmente les ha estado gustando lo que escribo o creen que hay algunas cosas que necesitan ser mejoradas no duden en dejar un comentario, ya sea para decir que les ha gustado lo poco que lleva la historia o para dejar un tomatazo y una crítica constructiva para mejorar en el futuro. Realmente sería feliz si pudieran recomendar el fic y no quedar en el profundo olvido :C y les dejo la ficha del personaje de esta semana (?)**

**.**

**.**

_Nombre: _Rivaille aunque sus amigos le llaman Levi de cariño.

_Edad: _23 años aunque aparenta tener alrededor de 19

_Ocupación: _Cazador de vampiros, el mejor de toda la historia según sus superiores

_Nacionalidad: _Hijo de franceses nacido en Alemania, por lo que tiene ambas nacionalidades

_Relaciones:_

_-Eren Yeager: _Con el hijo de los Yeager tiene una extraña relación de odio mutuo no declarado que puede ser confundido con amistad, aunque es cierto que lo conoce desde que el castaño es un crío, no tiene una muy buena relación con él. Con el tiempo es posible que la relación de odio mutuo no declarado se transforme en algo más realista y que va más acorde a lo que realmente siente.

-_Hanji Zoe: _A pesar de que no la tolera del todo y de que la trata una loca maniática, la considera una buena amiga. La conoció durante su tiempo de estudiante de la Orden de la Espada Ensangrentada y desde entonces no se han separado.

-_Erwin Smith: _Su relación con el rubio se debe a que, a pesar de las diferencias que ambos tuvieron en el pasado, ambos hacen un buen equipo para cazar vampiros lo que les obligo de alguna forma a tener una particular amistad.

_-Mikasa Ackerman: _A pesar de no conocerla del todo, algo le dice que esta misteriosa chica esconde algo; no tolera estar más de 5 minutos a solas con ella y sabe que la pelinegra tampoco lo soporta por lo que el sentimiento es mutuo. Aparenta tener una buena relación con ella solo por el respeto que le tiene a Grisha y a su esposa Carla.

_Algo más sobre él:_

Durante gran parte de su infancia se la vivió robando para sobrevivir hasta que fue encontrado por Grisha Yeager quién le daría un techo y comida hasta que cumpliera los 15 años, es en este tiempo cuando el líder de la familia Yeager le ofrece unirse a la Orden al ver que tiene una gran capacidad y fuerza.

Sabe manejar todo tipo de arma casi a la perfección, por lo que no le es problema defenderse en cualquier situación además de ser excelente en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Se desconoce si tiene más familia a parte de sus padres quienes se creen, fueron asesinados por algún vampiro, lo único que se sabe es que es descendiente de franceses y que nació en Alemania.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Ni Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Hajime Isayama y de Studio WIT, yo solo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro y para satisfacer mis deseos de ver a varios personajes juntos.**

**Advertencias: **

**|Yaoi/BL/Slash/Relación hombre x hombre| Shojo-ai/Fem!Slash/Relación chica x chica| Ligero (?) OoC| Violencia| Ligero gore| Posible lemon en un no muy lejano futuro| Relaciones un poco menos cliché y más realistas a mi parecer| Lenguaje ofensivo acorde a la temática y trama del fic| Si alguno de los temas aquí planteados no es de tu agrado te invito cordialmente a que busques algún otro fic que sea de tu agrado.**

**Notas al final del capítulo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

Odio. Sentimiento negativo, caracterizado por la aversión o repulsión hacia algo o alguien. Constantemente se le relaciona con la enemistad con alguien, el odio hacia otra persona suele darse a conocer a través de insultos y agresiones físicas hacia el ser odiado. No necesariamente tiene relación con la enemistad.

Dolor. Emoción negativa y que es repudiada por muchos; se caracteriza por la sensación de vacío, de que algo falta en la vida y que sabemos es necesario para vivir. Existe el dolor físico, causado por agresiones físicas en contra de nuestra persona; y el dolor emocional, producido por la sensación de vacío, de que nos hace falta algo o alguien preciado hacia nosotros.

.

_Rivaille._

Esa maldita voz en su mente, siempre le atormentaba desde hace casi 15 años de su vida y sabía perfectamente quien era el, en este caso, la dueña de esa puta voz que le hacía perder el sueño siempre que la escuchaba en su cabeza.

No recuerda absolutamente nada de sus padres, aunque nunca se preocupó o sintió culpa alguna por eso, siempre supo que fue por la edad a la que los perdió que no podía recordar absolutamente nada, pero a ella si la recordaba y dolía hacerlo como duele que te echen en cara tus putos errores como persona o el haber perdido a un ser querido.

Dolor. Él siempre conoció el significado de esa palabra.

Rivaille siempre se vio como alguien que tuvo que aprender a madurar desde temprana edad; no conoció a sus padres, pero los 5 años que vivió con _ella_ fueron suficientes para tomarle el cariño que uno le tiene a una hermana mayor o a una madre. Y es que…después de que ambos se conocieran no podrían dejarse solos, claro que no.

Fue en una noche de enero, la más fría del año cuando le conoció. Él, lleno de tierra, mugre y sangre que a saber si era la propia o la de algún pandillero que le quisiera quitar el poco alimento para ese día, y las ropas rasgadas y rotas; ella vestida vulgarmente para vender su cuerpo, exhibiendo de sobremanera sus pechos y piernas en un mini vestido que apenas cubría lo necesario haciendo juego con sus largos cabellos del color del cobre y sus casi irreconocibles ojos de color zafiro con una ya casi inexistente inocencia.

Cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, sintieron una conexión extraña, no _esa _conexión cuando encuentras al amor de tu vida, esta fue un fugaz sentimiento de querer protegerse mutuamente como lo hacen un par de hermanos que se han quedado sin nada y tienen que buscar cómo sobrevivir.

Levi se acercó a ella, sin temor al hombre que observaba a las demás jovencitas que estaban cerca de la pelirroja padeciendo el frío de esa noche y buscando inexistentes clientes para cumplir la cuota. No le importó que cuando logrará su cometido, el alto y atemorizante hombre le viera con odio, tampoco le importó demasiado que lo mandara a la mierda y se alejara de la mercancía y mucho menos le importó insultarle ganando otro golpe para la colección. A quién le importaría un niño que vive en la inmundicia de las putrefactas calles de los bajos barrios, una apenas audible risa se hizo presente, rio para él mismo con sorna.

Casi se caga del miedo al sentirle tan cerca, a punto de morder la tierna piel del cuello en busca del alimento que le mantenía viva.

_Un vampiro._

Él bien sabía que por esos rumbos podías encontrar cualquier clase de criaturas de la noche buscando con que sobrevivir, pero nunca pensó que una joven tan hermosa y que se vio obligada a prostituirse para evitar ser castigada le llamaría la atención y le daría más lástima que él mismo. Solo esperaba la mordida y calmar un poco el hambre de aquella niña que tuvo que madurar demasiado rápido, sin embargo le sorprendió más el sentir las frías lágrimas de la pelirroja caer en sus hombros, lágrimas negras por culpa del rímel y el delineador que también bajaban por la blanca piel arruinando su etérea belleza. No le recriminó.

Una semana después supo que su nombre era Alice y que hasta hace unos meses antes era humana y tenía una vida normal, al mes comenzaron a vivir juntos como si fueran hermanos y al año ya había robado el suficiente dinero para comprarle su libertad.

Durante otros cuatro años sería él el que se encargaría de llevar a su pobre hogar el alimento necesario para que sobrevivieran una semana y robar el dinero necesario para pagar la renta y demás servicios; durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos le echó en cara que fuera el quien arriesgara su vida peleando con los grupos de pandilleros, de hecho se había vuelto demasiado fuerte como para ocasionar el miedo y respeto entre las pandillas más peligrosas del barrio. Tampoco le importo que un año y medio después de que vivieran juntos tuviera que juntar más dinero para los medicamentos y tratamiento de Alice, pues poco tiempo después de que le comprase su tan ansiada libertad, descubrirían que tenía un ya muy avanzado cáncer de pulmón aunque todavía curable.

Fue durante el invierno de su onceavo cumpleaños que su vida se volvería de nuevo un tormento, incitándole a cerrar de nuevo su corazón tras una fría coraza. Lamentable aún más que fuera el día de cumpleaños, después de eso siempre odiaría el 25 de diciembre.

Cuando el regreso de hacer las compras necesarias para ese día y de comprarle un collar –con dinero obviamente hurtado con anterioridad, claro está- perdería el control. Una nota en la entrada le haría preocupar en demasía, al punto de sentir que el corazón se le saldría por la boca y después, locura.

Enloqueció por completo cuando vio un charco de un rojizo líquido, primero pensó que no era nada de qué preocuparse, pero cambio de parecer cuando la encontró tirada en la sala cerca de un manuscrito que identificó como un libro y vio que su hermosa piel de porcelana estaba llena de cortes por todos los brazos y piernas y que de su pecho una gran mancha de sangre empapaba sus ropas supo que nada estaba bien. De un momento a otro la cálida piel se volvió fría como el hielo y el brillo de sus ojos se vio apagado, entonces supo que la pelirroja se había suicidado producto de la psicosis y una alta dosis de drogas de las que nunca estuvo enterado.

No le importó ensuciarse con la sangre de ella, ni mostrarse débil ante su cuerpo o el gritar con toda su alma su dolor y que los vecinos se enterasen de ello, ni el leer con detenimiento la nota que dejo en la pequeña mesita con su última voluntad. Nada le importó más que llorar todo el día su perdida, ya tendría tiempo después para huir y comenzar de nuevo, de limpiar todo, de cumplir con la última voluntad de la mayor y deshacerse de todos los estupefacientes que hubiera en ese lugar. Solo podía llorar como el niño que aún era, y eso hizo…durante todo un mes.

Después de su duelo, sabría que el manuscrito que estaba en la mesita con ella si era un libro y quería que Rivaille le ayudase a publicarlo como última voluntad, aunque solo lo guardo para después leerlo y cumplir con el favor. Pocos días después de que superara la pérdida del todo volvería a ser aquel niño lleno de mugre y sangre en la ropa que solía ser antes de conocerle, se volvió incluso más frío y violento de lo que era antes, se dedicó a robar ahora sin distinción a sus víctimas y comía solo lo necesario para sobrevivir. Por lo menos hasta que le conoció.

Fue el día más frío del año, había intentado asaltarlo pero el mayor demostró ser incluso más fuerte que él venciéndole con facilidad, tenía un aroma similar al de Alice por lo que supuso que también era un vampiro, y no se equivocó cuando vio los colmillos ligeramente más largos que los un ser humano común y corriente.

Por fin había conocido a quien le liberaría de aquel círculo vicioso que él había creado y se encargaría de romper poco a poco la invisible muralla que había construido a base de odio y dolor. Sí, había conocido al gran Grisha Yeager, aquel que le daría de nuevo un hogar.

Y quien después le haría conocer a su peor enemigo, con quien había firmado un inexistente acuerdo de odio mutuo. Un mocoso de nombre _Eren Yeager._

.

_Berlín, Alemania_

_Ubicación: Alrededores del Instituto María –jardín trasero-_

_Fecha: 25 de abril_

_Hora: 00:00_

-Yo solo espero el día en el que mis demonios internos me permitan ser normal en un mundo lleno de caos.- dijo Eren, haciendo rabiar al azabache.

-Por un momento creí que me atacarías, mocoso insolente. Si tanto percibes el olor a piel quemada y sangre deberías ayudar a la loca o al imbécil de Erwin, no decirme esto a mí. ¿Es que acaso quieres que tu rostro se parezca a la mierda con la paliza que te estas ganando?- cuestionó Rivaille.

-Bien sabes que aunque quisieras, no podrías hacer tal cosa. Me amas tanto como para hacerme el daño que tanto dices.- dijo con sarcasmo el castaño ganándose una patada en la estomago que le hizo doblarse del dolor.

Aunque se había vuelto bastante fuerte, Rivaille lo había hecho aún más y aun podía ponerlo en su lugar si quería.

-¿Decías? Pendejo.- le respondió alejándose para buscar pistas en otro lugar, algo le decía que algo habría de encontrar en otro lado.

**.**

**.**

**Personaje de la semana :'D**

_Nombre: _Eren Yeager

_Edad: _16 años

_Ocupación: _Estudiante

_Nacionalidad: _Alemán

_Relaciones:_

_-Rivaille: _Con el azabache tiene una extraña relación de odio mutuo no declarado, gusta molestarlo al punto de hacerlo enojar. Muy en el fondo le tiene cierto aprecio, aunque él mismo desconoce esto. Es posible que ese odio sea una muy mala forma de expresar el amor que le tiene a Levi.

_-Hanji Zoe: _Con la de cabellos rojizos tiene una relación de amistad, pasa bastante tiempo con Hanji ya que le resulta bastante agradable pasar el tiempo con una loca de los vampiros.

-_Erwin Smith: _Con el rubio no posee una amistad, más bien son muy buenos conocidos. Le tiene bastante respeto a Smith y le agradece el soportar y cuidar de su padre.

-_Mikasa Ackerman: _Con la de cabellos negros tiene una muy buena amistad, le quiere como si en realidad fuera su verdadera hermana y no solo una niña acogida después de que sus padres fuesen asesinados. No le agrada que le sobreproteja pero le tiene bastante estima.

-_Annie Leonhartd: _Con la rubia tiene una relación bastante rara, nadie sabe cómo definirla pero algunos valientes dicen que no es una buena relación, cayendo en la hipocresía y solo se hablan por evitar problemas con Mikasa –la novia de Annie-

_Armin Arlert: _Con el simpático rubio tiene una muy buena amistad, es a quien siempre le pide ayuda para estudiar los temas que no entiende por completo. Lo considera un hermano más y siempre procura su bienestar.

_Algo más sobre él:_

Su padre tiene muchas esperanzas en él, tanto así que espera sea alguien de confianza para la Organización.

Algunos dicen que tiene ciertas tendencias psicópatas, esto es falso, más bien es alguien que gusta de ser un sádico con las personas que cree interesantes y le serán de mucha diversión.

Le cuesta trabajo hacer amigos, tanto así, que hasta los 10 años no tuvo un solo amigo hasta la llegada de Mikasa.

Mientras sus padres no estaban, Rivaille era su niñero, de ahí que comenzará a molestarlo al punto de hacerlo enojar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ok, la próxima vez no me pongo a escribir algo mientras escucho a One Ok Rock .-. la verdad, no lo vuelto hacer (?)**

**Espero que no me maten por hacer sufrir a Levi, pero en verdad necesitaba algo de relleno y con que dar a conocer el hecho de que sea así de frío y distante, solo es un vil headcanon mío pero creo que va bastante con él y su personalidad. Les diré que tuve que reescribir cerca de 3 veces el capítulo completo y es una ardua tarea el ser tu propio editor y revisar tus errores (si alguien quiere betear la historia no dude en dejarme un MP por si les interesa)**

**Por cierto, ahora no conteste ningún review del capítulo anterior, pero no me sentí con ánimos de hacerlo, toda la semana estuve enferma y a punto de morir (?) y después tuve que ir a reinscribirme y a poner mi mejor cara de hipócrita para ver a la mayoría de mis compañeros, paso por un momento de depresión pre-regreso a la escuela y un pseudo-bloqueo de escritor; en verdad lamento no haber contestado ningún comentario.**

**Por cierto, ya casi regreso a la escuela (el martes de vuelta a mi tortura) y debo empezar a hacer mi servicio social y no sé si tenga el tiempo libre que realmente deseo, pero trataré no atrasarme mucho con las actualizaciones (me quedaré casi todo el día encerrada en la escuela *m*)**

**Les agradezco sus reviews, sus favs y los follows que le dan a la historia, también le doy gracias a aquellos que se han dado el tiempo de leer la historia, hacen sentir que realmente el fandom me quiere (?) y me hacen sentir feliz. Y también cambie mi nombre, prefiero más este que el anterior, le tengo bastante aprecio a mi actual Nick que no sé porque desde un principio no lo puse xD**

**Un lindo comentario, un tomatazo, una amenaza de muerte, una mentada de madre dejen un review, yo acepto todo lo que quieran decirme o criticarme C':**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
